Agridulce
by Syarehn Lodbrok
Summary: Toda noche lluviosa es capaz de poner a las personas en un estado de reflexión y melancolía, más aún cuando la razón y el alma te dan motivos para hacerlo. Iori y Kyo definitivamente no son la excepción a ello, y su mente ha decidido llenarse de incógnitas, remembranzas e inseguridades acerca de la inusual relación que mantienen.


Bueno, debo anunciar que pese a tratarse de un mismo y único capítulo, éste contiene dos drabbles o viñetas totalmente independientes una de la otra. ¿La razón? No me decidía cual de las dos subir u_u y creo que ambos encajan bajo el título "agridulce"… _creo_. Su única conexión es que ambas se desarrollan en una noche con lluvia y que se describen los pensamientos y reflexiones de ambos (sí, uno es de Kyo y otro de Iori).

Advertencias: Estoy total y completamente empolvada en materia de KoF (?), sin mencionar que jamás había escrito en este fandom, de modo que me disculpo de antemano por la brevedad del "fic", su falta de trama y sobre todo, la cantidad de OoC que seguramente hay en él.

Sin más tonterías..

* * *

.

AGRIDULCE

**. »« .**

.

**I**

Las piernas y en general cada músculo en su ser le dolían como si hubiese estado en medio de una pelea, aunque pelea y sexo con Yagami tenían casi los mismos efectos en él: emoción, dolor, éxtasis, _dolor_, satisfacción y, oh claro, más dolor. Aunque en el sexo las sensaciones "positivas" ganaban terreno de forma abrumadora.

Con todo el esfuerzo de su alma maniobró para acomodarse sobre su costado izquierdo, evitando a toda costa recargar demasiado la cadera, todo con la finalidad de alejarse un poco del dormido cuerpo del pelirrojo que yacía junto a él, importándole poco lo álgida que era la noche debido a la ligera llovizna que impregnaba el ambiente de frialdad y humedad.

Las gotas de lluvia resonaban en la ventana con un tintineo que le resultaba desquiciante, aunque en el fondo sabía que su molestia no era causada realmente por el clima; eran esos momentos de meditación post-orgasmo los que lo ponían melancólico y de pésimo humor, ¡y es que sus pensamientos siempre desembocaban en la mismo! Siempre terminaba con esa sensación de amargura y una mezcla de odio-vergüenza hacia sí mismo, porque, cuan patético debía verse allí, tirado sin libertad de movimiento por ser el entretenimiento sexual de Iori Yagami.

Suspiró irritado, cansino, diciéndose que follar sin descanso y salir esporádicamente como preludio para más sexo no era realmente tener una relación, aunque él se dijese lo contrario, pues ese no era la relación que Kyo habría preferido y eso que él no era alguien de palabras cursis y cenas románticas, sin embargo, la actitud de Iori que a veces comenzaba en estoica frialdad en ocasiones terminaba rayando en un apático desdén que le calaba el alma, pero ¿qué podía reclamarle? Así lo conoció, así se enamoró y así aceptó aquello que tenían. Iori nunca le prometió un cambio o fervientes demostraciones de amor. No podía exigírselas. Y eso lo llevaba a preguntarse una y otra vez: ¿Iori lo amaba? Nunca se lo había dicho y las acciones le resultaban en ocasiones tan intangibles…

Así que ahí estaba de nuevo, sintiendo como el nudo de frustración en la garganta lo asfixiaba gradualmente. Él jamás se caracterizó por ser apegado a los compromisos –Yuki era el resultado del deber y la costumbre–, por preocuparse demasiado por las cosas o si quiera pensar mucho en ellas, pero Yagami había puesto al borde del precipicio lo que creía, y no conforme con eso, se tomaba la molestia de patear esas creencias hasta hacerlas caer, dejando solamente la vaciedad y el frío que lo acogía ante la idea de ser "uno más", idea que se instalaba en lo más profundo de su mente repitiéndose como si fuese eco que a ratos se acallaba y a ratos le taladraba con potencia.

Esa relación lo estaba erosionando emocionalmente.

Se acomodó en la cama lo mejor que pudo, apegándose más a la orilla y alejándose del tórrido calor del pelirrojo, prefiriendo en ese instante la humedad de la lluvia, misma que se había tornado más intensa, siendo ya el sonido predomínate en la noche, opacando incluso la pausada respiración de Yagami.

Sus instintos le exigían a gritos girarse hacia él, mirarlo, acomodarse en su pecho, perderse por completo en la insana necesidad que estaba desarrollando hacia aquellos labios que tomaban los suyos con fiereza, hacia el aroma que tanto lo encendía o el tacto que lo llevaba a suplicar por más; hacia la mera presencia de Iori.

Pero no lo haría, no esta vez, no cuando lo inundaba el pensamiento de que dicha necesidad era enteramente unilateral.

Tal vez lo adecuado fuera terminar con todo de tajo, dejar de perseguir al fantasma de aquello que creía que era amor y comenzar la búsqueda de algo sólido, o por lo menos más _tangible,_ antes de terminar perdiéndose a sí mismo.

Quizá simplemente debían hablar, recapituló, o por lo menos él sabía que debía sincerarse, de lo contrario su cordura terminaría por resquebrajarse en cualquier momento, culminando indudablemente en algo catastrófico y terriblemente doloroso, pues en lo más íntimo de sí sabía que aunque lo intentara ya estaba perdido por y para Iori Yagami. No podría dejarlo ir, su masoquismo recién descubierto y su insensata pasión se lo impedían, aunque si lo intentara de verdad, sabía que podría apaciguar ambas, no obstante, se sentía incapaz de ir en contra de la inmensidad que era el innegable amor que le profesaba al hombre junto a él. Pero ese amor y la incertidumbre que representaba lo estaban llevando al límite, en momentos así no sabía si algo pudiese doler más.

¿Iori lo amaba? Es más, ¿sentía algo más profundo que simple deseo hacia él?

Recordó entonces las frecuentes discusiones banales que les ganaban las miradas de las personas ya fuera en el parque, en la calle o en la entrada de su departamento. Cualquier tontería podía desencadenarlas y cualquier lugar era un campo de batalla potencial.

Sin embargo, sólo ese bruto pelirrojo lograba subirlo a la montaña rusa que significaba su relación, él era el único que lo hacía estremecerse en un millón de sensaciones y emociones desde las más bajas hasta lo más sublime; Iori era como su maldición y purgatorio personal. Pero igualmente era quien lo impregnaba con la acaramelada sensación que brinda la pasión y una vida sin ataduras; él era también su libertad.

Porque, a final de cuentas, no podía –ni era justo– resumir su relación en sexo y discusiones. Lo que tenían era también el conjunto de momentos de tranquilidad bajo la sombra de un árbol o en el sofá de su departamento; eran las sonrisas ocultas pero sinceras que Iori le brindaba; eran las carcajadas sin burla y de diversión franca que compartían; era la celosa posesividad de Yagami y su forma poco civilizada de hacerle saber al mundo de su relación; eran los abrazos y besos sin motivo alguno; era la forma en la que el pelirrojo había enfrentado a sus familias y al destino que éstas habían designado para ambos; eran las miradas llenas de sentimientos cifrados que le dedicaba durante cada canción profunda interpretada en algún escenario, así como los besos largos al final de cada turno.

—Hace frío, ¿por qué estás tan lejos? —lo sintió removerse a su lado. Su voz resonó más grave, totalmente adormilada, casi ininteligible, y aunada al inesperado abrazo del que fue presa, su corazón tembló y la calidez perdida lo invadió de nuevo haciéndolo sonreír con sinceridad—; necesito tu calor, Kusanagi…

No, no todo eran corajes, frustración y amargura.

.

**. »« .**

**II**

.

Mirar a Kyo siempre le traía sentimientos encontrados. A veces no podía creer que tanta sensualidad, fuerza y estupidez pudieran convivir en un mismo ser, su lógica le decía que aquello no debía ser posible, y peor aún, con cada mirada el presentimiento de que los dioses lo detestaban se hacía latente de nuevo, porque, ¿qué otra causa puede haber para que lo hayan hecho enamorarse de su rival destinado y a la vez, el chiquillo más imbécil, infantil y arrogante que pudiera conocer?... Aunque, pensándolo bien, sí podría ser peor –recordar a más de uno en el torneo lo hacía apreciar un poco el esfuerzo de las neuronas de Kyo–.

Desde hacía ya un considerable tiempo, las tradicionales peleas callejeras habían disminuido hasta la nulidad para ser intercambiadas por noches de inmenso placer y más tarde se le sumó la seguridad de un sentimiento superior e irreversible que había cambiado su vida notoriamente, comenzando, desgraciadamente, con su pulcro departamento, pues había pasado a ser la cuna del desorden. Sus tardes de apacible quietud se habían llenado de carcajadas ruidosas y programas de TV igual o más carentes de sentido que el propio Kusanagi. Oh, y lo que más había dolido: su cocina. No es que le gustara meterse allí mucho tiempo o preparar cosas elaboradas, pero no entendía cómo es que la licuadora y el microondas habían estallado dos veces ¡dos!; Y la estufa, ¿cómo había podido incendiar la estufa si se supone que él controla el fuego? ¿¡Cómo?!

Pero la situación no se limitaba a la paulatina destrucción de sus electrodomésticos; su dieta, su hermosa dieta llena de carnes y frutas se había convertido en una infestada de pescado y cerveza. ¡Ni siquiera le gustaba la cerveza! Para eso estaba la cava de vinos y demás licores añejos, cuya función en realidad debía ser la bodega de limpieza… o ese decía Kusanagi.

No obstante, admitía también –con bastante esfuerzo y pena por sí mismo– que con aquel incordio había disfrutado de la plena felicidad –y de los plenos disgustos–. Más de una canción la había compuesto pensando en él, viéndolo dormir en su cama, recordando los besos, miradas y sonrisas que le dirigía Kyo, incluso escucharlo pelearse con la secadora le sacaba una sonrisa y le devolvía la inspiración perdida.

Pero de igual forma, él sabía que la libreta de poemas que el castaño ocultaba celosamente en el cajón de sus calcetines se había llenado de metáforas que involucraban constantemente al fuego y la luna…

Si bien su relación no era nada convencional en el sentido romántico de la palabra, sí podría decir que lo que tenían era lo más cercano a lo que él entendía por amor y a pesar de todo, incluidas las diferencias, discusiones, dramas y atentados a su hogar y estabilidad mental, no quería separarse del castaño, él era el motivo de la existencia misma, el sol que permitía que la luna brillara con mayor intensidad. Sin embargo, debía volver a la realidad, esa donde podía ver casi a detalle la sangre infiltrarse entre los orificios del concreto pues había demasiada, más de la que había visto jamás y la torrencial lluvia que caía esa noche sólo favorecía que el rojo líquido se esparciera y disolviera lentamente.

Se obligó a mirar a su alrededor aún con una amarga sensación abrumándolo. Vio los cuerpos caídos de varios peleadores, algunos conocidos, otros enemigos y los mínimos _amigos,_ autonombrados, por supuesto.

Pero también estaba _él:_ Kyo.

Muchos de esos cuerpos yacían inertes, otros simplemente padecían la inconsciencia provocada por el dolor y cansancio infringidos por la furia de Orochi o la suya propia –le debía más que una disculpa Mature y Vice–. Y aun así, aquello no le hubiese afectado como lo hacía de no ser por el inmenso dolor que encarnaba el tener que separarse de _él_, el verlo tirando en el suelo, sangrando, sin tener la fuerza para levantarlo, atenderlo, proteger su cuerpo de la lluvia o si quiera tocarlo.

Podía escuchar las sirenas de las ambulancias acercándose pero el destino ya había hecho su jugada dejándolo a él, a ambos, como los completos perdedores. Y quiso gritar por la imponencia, destrozase los puños a golpes contra el pavimento, exigirle al tiempo un retroceso, pero ni él ni la vida se dignan a dar un paso atrás y regalar segundas oportunidades. Ellos siguen su camino sin contemplaciones, sin mirar los planes que atrofian, los sueños que matan o los corazones que rompen; son impasibles.

Esa mañana gozaba de la calidez del interior de Kusanagi, así como de sus sonoros gemidos y ahora estaba allí, añorándolo porque no lo tendría nunca más.

Ya no podría molestarlo ni jugar a ignorarlo para que el otro hiciera una rabieta, regalándole sin saberlo los pucheros y posteriores reconciliaciones que tanto le gustaban. Ya no lo vería sonreírle con coquetería mientras él cantaba, ni lo esperaría en casa con alguna propuesta para salir… o para quedarse.

Ahora ya no podría decirle cuanto alegraban sus días esas aparentemente insignificantes acciones.

Ya no podría enmendar errores ni decir las palabras que por idiota no podría decirle jamás. Maldita consciencia y lógica básica que hacen acto real de presencia demasiado tarde, maldito orgullo por ir y venir en los momentos menos adecuados, sin hacerse responsable de los daños que causa. ¿Cuántos "te quiero" regresó de sus labios a su garganta? ¿Cuántos "gracias" omitió día con día? No es que Kyo no lo supiera, pero cuando la felicidad junto a la persona que amas se evapora lentamente, entonces los vacios, las omisiones, las faltas, las discusiones, todo se hace una carga con la que es difícil lidiar, convirtiéndose en arrepentimiento y remordimientos, en frustración acumulada.

De alguna forma quiso tocar a Kyo sin lograrlo, quiso unir sus labios pero le era imposible. Ni siquiera podría darle un último beso, cuan miserable era la muerte al echarle en cara que había perdido ya el fervor de aquellos besos que lo había llenado más de una vez de vida, así como el refugio de aquellos brazos, el calor de su piel, su cercanía, su aroma…

Si hubiese podido llorar, probablemente lo habría hecho, porque el dolor más lacerante no es el desamor, la separación o la infidelidad, sino haberlo tenido todo y que luego te sea arrebatado por la muerte.

Las ambulancias llegaron haciéndole esbozar una levísima sonrisa mientras miraba el cuerpo del castaño con dolor y anhelo; todo había valido la pena, tanto el sacrificio como el tiempo a su lado. Ya sólo podía permanecer allí, quieto como un mero observador silencioso, agradeciendo internamente todo lo que Kyo le había hecho vivir y sentir, pues aunque le dolía en el alma, esa era la despedida.

Y si de sus labios hubiese podido salir alguna palabra o si de alguna forma Kyo pudiera recibir un mensaje, sólo habría uno que darle: "vive, sé libre y ama de nuevo".

.

.

.

Gracias por leer, pues en verdad siento que me quedo completamente "x" u_u ¡prometo compensarlo algún día!

Saludos y besos enormes a todos (principalmente al sensual cumpleañero~).


End file.
